


Panic

by ChocoSwirlz



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, while this was intended to be platonic you may interpret it as romantic if you so desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSwirlz/pseuds/ChocoSwirlz
Summary: Despite the risk, Logan travels into Virgil’s room in search of a book. However, the book is promptly forgotten as Logan finds Virgil in the midst of a panic attack.(Originally posted on my Tumblr, @c-swirlz)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986160
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the following prompt from @sanderssides-prompts on Tumblr: _Logan goes into Virgil's room for a book. He sees Virgil is having a panic attack and drops everything to cuddle and calm him._
> 
> I did end up deviating from the prompt slightly. Just... putting that out there.

Being the embodiment of logic, Logan knew better than anyone that entering Virgil’s room was incredibly risky due to its anxiety-inducing effects that could corrupt a Side after a particular duration, Virgil obviously being an exception. However, Logan required a book that was currently in Virgil’s possession, but the anxious Side wasn’t responding to summons, nor was he answering his door. Logan had already searched the entire Mindscape beforehand, so he knew Virgil was inside his room and therefore found his lack of response odd. 

There weren’t many other viable options left, so Logan inhaled slowly through his nose, exhaled steadily through his lips and opened the door to Virgil’s room, the hinges creaking loudly as he did so.

“Virgil? I apologise for the intrusion, but I require-”

As Logan stepped into Virgil’s room, not only did he feel the room’s effects start to kick in; he saw the jacket-clad Side curled up against the far wall, trembling violently with his head buried in his knees. It only took Logan half a second to identify the panic attack his friend was currently in the midst of, and another three seconds to shut the door, approach Virgil and kneel in front of him, his objective shifting from _retrieve his book_ to _help Virgil_.

“Virgil, can you hear me?” Logan kept his voice low as to not increase the severity of the attack, while also ensuring the tone of his voice sounded calm as opposed to panicked.

Slowly, Virgil lifted his head slightly, and Logan could see tears streaming down his face, as well as eye-shadow streaked on his cheeks. Virgil didn’t speak, but the fact he was acknowledging Logan meant he could indeed hear him.

“You must concentrate on your breathing, are you able to do that?”

Burying his head back into his knees, Virgil shook his head, his shoulders shaking as silent sobs escaped him. Logan frowned, feeling a wave of sympathy rush over him. Not being one to show emotion that often, the feeling surprised him. He extended his hands towards Virgil, but left them hovering in front of him as opposed to immediately making physical contact.

“Alright, I will help you. If you will allow me, I will tap out a rhythm on your hand for you to follow.”

Logan awaited permission from Virgil to make physical contact, and when he received said permission he gently placed a hand atop Virgil’s and began tapping out the four-seven-eight rhythm the anxious Side was well acquainted with using his index finger. His other hand made its way to Virgil’s other hand and acted as tactile stimulation to help Virgil ground himself.

The jacket-clad Side attempted to follow the rhythm, but his breathing wavered halfway through his first attempt and he choked out a sob.

“Take your time, Virgil. There is no rush.”

Virgil attempted the rhythm again and managed to get through it, but his breathing wavered once again during his second cycle and he shook his head, his sobs becoming more audible by the second.

“I-I can’t do it, Logan, I can’t-”

With the hand not tapping out the four-seven-eight rhythm, Logan ever-so-gently squeezed Virgil’s hand.

“Yes you can, Virgil. Just continue following the rhythm, or take some deep breaths until you are ready to try again.”

It took another five minutes or so, but eventually, Virgil’s breathing steadied and he calmed significantly. The first thing he did was fix his eye-shadow with a snap of his fingers. Logan then helped him to his feet and he wiped his eyes, groaning as he once again had to snap to fix the eye-shadow that had been smudged by his sleeve.

“Thanks for that, L,” Virgil mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck.

“It was no issue. I… hope you are doing better now.”

Virgil smiled, though the smile was small. “I am. Loads, actually.”

Logan simply nodded. “Well, that is… very good to hear-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, ‘cause by the looks of it _I_ might have to help _you_ through an attack soon.”

It was then Logan became aware of how incredibly _anxious_ he felt. He barely had any time to completely register it, however, as he was escorted out of the room by Virgil, who shoved something into his hands. A book, to be exact.

“I’m assuming that’s what you came for. Y’know, since you’re such a nerd for books.”

And with that, Virgil shut his door, but not before sending Logan a wink that almost went unnoticed by the recipient.

* * *

That night, Logan was roused from his slumber by a quiet knock on his door. Wondering who could possibly need him at such a late (early? Honestly, even he wasn’t sure) hour, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, put on his glasses, slid out of bed and shuffled over to the door, opening it to reveal Virgil standing in the doorway, fidgeting awkwardly.

“Hey… sorry if I woke you, I just… can’t sleep and don’t really wanna be alone right now…”

Logan nodded understandingly and gestured for Virgil to enter his room. Once the two of them were inside and the door was shut, Virgil glanced at Logan and bit his lip.

“This is gonna sound really gay, but can we, like… cuddle..? No homo, obviously.”

Logan tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “ _No homo_..?”

Virgil snickered. “There’s a new phrase to research and add to your cards.”

Despite his annoyance from Virgil’s lack of an actual answer to his question, Logan slid back into bed, Virgil slowly sliding in with him. The pair wrapped their arms around one-another, falling into a deep slumber with surprising ease.

And if Logan’s lips curled up into a fond smile in his sleep, no one said anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough, not long after I posted this on Tumblr the person who had submitted the prompt to the blog (@kitkatkatiequinn on Instagram; @agamerthatcosplays on Tumblr) commented saying they had intended for it to be romantic Analogical when they submitted it, so... whoops. (However they did say they love the platonic version of it too)


End file.
